Score and Cantabile
by Al Trinity
Summary: Welcome to London’s Academy for Music. Draco: well off, neat-freak, perfectionist pianist who learns by the score. Harry: underprivileged, complete slob, cantabile pianist who learns by ear. Are they destined for love or doomed to failure?


**Score and Cantabile**

_Based on Nodame Cantabile by Tomoko Ninomiya_

_Created on March 29, 2008_

AN – Konnichiwa, minna-san! Introducing _Score and Cantabile_, a Drarry fic based on the live-action version of _Nodame Cantabile. _If you've watched the show, then you probably already know most of the stuff that's going to happen. The plot has been loosely wound around the original manga's plot but I _have _taken some liberties with it. On another note, this fic is _mostly_ Draco-centric.

_Cast list:_

_Draco Malfoy as Shinichi Chiaki_

_Harry Potter as Megumi Noda_

_Blaise Zabini as Ryuutaro Mine_

_Severus Snape as Kozou Etoh_

* * *

_Lesson One: Musical Score_

'_Horrible_. _Disgusting. Dreadful._'

Draco twitched as he passed the groups of students practicing their prided instruments out on the school's courtyard. For the first nine years of this blonde heir's life, he traveled all over Europe. Paris, Vienna and especially Prague. There he met the greatest musicians and conductors the world has ever seen.

Then the divorce happened.

It was the typical I-found-my-husband-cheating scenario. As much as Draco wanted to stay and learn from his Maestro, Sebastiano Viera, he was nine and therefore had no say in the matter. His mother Narcissa had flow back to London earlier and he was to follow. What would have been an uneventful trip turned out to be the most scarring experience of his life.

The plane he was riding experienced some technical difficulty and was forced to make an emergency landing on an airplane strip a couple of miles away from their destination. Needless to say, this harbored Draco's phobia of riding anything airplane-related. So here he was now. Stuck in London, surrounded by fellow students who could only dream about achieving his level of perfection.

Despite having an I'm-Too-Cool-For-This-School persona, his good looks had earned him the status of a Campus Hottie. There was always a buzz of excitement going on whenever his fans managed to catch a glimpse of him.

"Isn't that _the _Draco Malfoy? He's so hot!"

A giggle. "I know! One look into those molten silver eyes and I can die happy…"

"I'm so jealous of Pansy Parkinson!"

"Wait, didn't they breakup?"

"Oh yeah…"

Draco sighed and pushed a lock of hair away from his eyes. Yes it was true. He had once been the unfortunate boyfriend of the Madonna of the Vocal Division, Pansy Parkinson. They had been together for almost two years until Draco realized that he had only been in love with her voice, not her. Truthfully, he couldn't have been happier.

'_One more year… one more year and I get to leave this horrid school forever._'

* * *

"Malfoy sure has a lot of fans, doesn't he?"

Theodore nodded at the Irish man's words. "Too right you are. He's so hot…"

Blaise put down his electric violin and pulled a face. "_Him?_"

Seamus rolled his eyes and turned around to look at the leader of their unofficial band. "Yes him, Blaise. Draco Malfoy."

Blaise ran a hand through his spiky, two-toned hair and said, "He may have the looks but he's the biggest git you will ever meet. He's uptight, demanding and a complete waste of time."

Theo grinned and leaned on the piano in the small room. "You're just saying that because he called your rock violin technique stupid."

Blaise pouted and picked up his instrument once again. "I have no time for babble. Time to practice!"

Seamus could only snicker.

* * *

Ginny leaned over the windowsill. "Sigh… that Draco Malfoy is such a catch…"

"It's too bad there are rumors of him being gay though," Hermione added.

"Where'd you hear that?"

"A bunch of girls from the Oboe division were discussing how odd it was that the only girlfriend he ever had was Pansy and that he never showed any actual interest in her."

Ginny put a hand to her chest. "Let's hope not."

Hermione spotted their other friend hunched over a desk and commented, "Ginny, I think you better get your lunch before Harry finishes it again."

Ginny ran to her desk and saw an empty Tupperware container. Harry saw her and flashed a grin before rushing off and out the door.

"HARRY!!"

Hermione shook her head. "He honestly takes after your brother."

* * *

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Draco flinched as the cane landed on the piano's top. A large dent that has first been put there many years ago got even deeper. He had arrived only a few minutes late; there was no reason to go all psycho on him.

'_I can't believe this guy's a teacher!_'

The root of Draco's annoyance was his current piano teacher, Alastor Moody. He had the reputation of being the loudest and most violent teacher on campus. He was also known to many of his pupils as the teacher who hits things a lot with his cane.

Moody glared at him and took a gulp from the flask by his hip. "Just because you're good doesn't mean that you don't need to practice! Now hurry up and play the first piece!"

Draco sneered at the man. "I've had enough! There is no way I am taking lessons from a barbarian like you!"

Moody threw open the door and kept it open with his cane. "Then by all means leave! I've no time for students like you!"

Draco grabbed his portfolio and stormed out of the room.

'_Incompetent fool… Who does he think he is?_'

Draco was too immersed in his misery that he failed to realize someone running up the stairs, someone who happened to be late to _his_ lesson as well.

"Waaaaaaaah…"

Draco dusted himself off and snapped, "Watch where you're going."

Not even sparing a look or a hand at the fallen man, he went on his way. The brunette on the floor, seemingly unaffected by Draco's coldness, grabbed his glasses and pouted.

"Great, now I'm even more late. Severus is going to kill me."

_Ring. Ring. Ri—_

The bespectacled man flipped open his phone.

"Hello?"

"_**You're late again, Harry. Do hurry up. I'm positively itching to hear your rendition of Beethoven's Piano Concerto No. 5.**_"

"I'll be there in a bit." _Beep._

Harry shook his head and continued up the stairs.

'_I wonder what Ginny is having for lunch tomorrow…_'

_Fin._

* * *

_Lesson Two: Cantabile Style_

_How is our dear Harry going to fair against his instructor, Severus Snape? Read the next chapter to find out._


End file.
